cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson was the second daughter of the Original Witch Esther and the Destroyer Mikael. She was the eldest female vampire in existence. Early Life Mystic Falls Flashbacks The Originals: The Big Easy In Always and Forever, In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, In Mothers, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, she returns to New Orleans to assume guardianship of her newborn niece. In The Puppet Mistress, she meets Hayley at the Abbatoir and returns the baby. Later, she deduces that Esther is possessing the corpse of Sophie Deveraux, and is almost killed by The Shachath (in the guise of Mikael). After the creature is supposedly defeated, she returns to the Abbatoir to find Thierry Vanchure, Diego, and Julien Hudson. In Buried Beneath, after traveling with Elijah and Hudson into the Romanian mountains in search of what the vampires believe to be information on the monstrosity, she and her brother are siphoned for energy via a sacrificial magic spell. Upon awakening, Hudson thinly claimed he needed this for a power boost. Elijah does not believe him and begins choking him upon learning that Hudson knows someone is after their niece. Hudson reveals that the witch Markos is the reason for Rebekah's returning the infant. Rebekah chooses to remain in Romania as she still fears Klaus' wrath and the power of Markos. In All I Need, her ban is lifted in light of the news of Dahlia's involvement. In Pretty Wicked Things, she is at the dinner party. In The Destroyer, she helps defeat the Cabal and is daggered by a feral Mikael. She is left in the city as it is destroyed. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, she is murdered by Lucan shortly after she is freed. In Ragnarok, her spirit appears in Dahlia's dreamscape at the end. In Death Waltz, she participates in the final battle against Dahlia, reconciling with her family in the process, then promptly vanishes without a trace. The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 In Every Breath You Take, In The Blood Gospel, In Final Mistake, The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 In Games You Play, In I Get To Love You, In Throne, In Dark Paradise, In Gods & Monsters, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Rathul, In Misery, In Young God, In Rescue Me, In Me Go], In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), In Undone, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, Personality Rebekah was a sweet girl, full of joy, and free-spirited. She wished to go hunting with her brothers, but the ultraconservative times in which she lived prevented her due to her sex. She was especially close with Klaus during this time. Rebekah was greatly maternal by nature, and desperately wanted children when she was old enough to marry. Upon her turning, Rebekah's entire demeanor changed. She became much more ruthless, cynical, and conniving. As described by Elijah, she "had become quite indifferent to brutality" by the 14th Century and little of her humanity remained. Willing to do whatever is necessary to further her own goals, she will happily murder- often in the most painful and sadistic manner possible- anyone who stands in between her and those goals. Despite this, her maternal instincts were heightened, but her undead state prevented her from conceiving. This is a major source of her angst and eventual view of vampirism as a curse rather than a gift. Trivia * She and Elijah trust Freya implicitly, simply due to her Mikaelson blood. Quotes Appearances Episode Count: * 46/68 (TO) * 35/89 (TVD) * 15/40 (TSD) * 96 (total) (TSD S1) (8/8) * Pilot (flashbacks) * Say Anything (flashbacks) * All Through The Night (flashbacks) * Sacrilege (flashbacks) * The Fallen (flashbacks) * Animal I Have Become (flashbacks) * Go (flashbacks) * Sacrifice (flashbacks) (TSD S2) (3/5) * Daughter (flashbacks) * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TO: The Big Easy) (22/24) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Falling Slowly (flashbacks) * All I Need (cameo) * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TSD S4) (1/8) * Wedding (TO: Always & Forever) (8/22) * Seven Months Later * Light 'Em Up (flashbacks) * The Old Ones (episode) (flashbacks) * Things We Lost in the Fire (in dreamscape) * Ragnarok (vision) * Death Waltz (as a spirit) * Afterlife (flashbacks) * Ethan (flashbacks) (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (16/22) * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (TSD S5) (3/12) * The Blood Gospel (flashbacks) * Games You Play (spirit) * Dark Paradise (alternate reality) Category:Protagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Characters Category:LGBT Category:Canonical characters Category:NOLA Monarchy Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Antagonists Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Doppelgangers Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Characters Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Main Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Main Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Deceased